


Overhead, The Skies Are Clear, But It Still Seems To Rain On You.

by RahRaZorBlade



Series: Truth Be Told I Never Was Yours [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, Cutting, Depression, Eating Disorders, Hugs, Protective Team, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suga is team mum, Sugamama, Team as Family, The whole team is worried, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This goes with 'Grit Your Teeth, Pull Your Hair, Paint Your Room Black And Scream 'Fuck The World' this is the team's reaction to Hinata's change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overhead, The Skies Are Clear, But It Still Seems To Rain On You.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Mickymtz90 for this idea!!  
> (Title: I'll Be Okay - McFly)

How long has that been there? That red stain? Was it there five minutes ago?

"What's that on your sleeve?" The freckled boy asked Hinata.

Tadashi watched as the smaller boy froze.

"I-I-it's left overs from lunch. I should probably clean it when I get home." Tadashi noticed how the smile didn't reach the other's eyes.

He walked away.

"Somethings not right. He has blood on his sleeve." Was all he told Daichi with a concerned frown.

* * *

 

Kageyama knew something was off, something didn't seem right with the orange-haired boy.

He hasn't hit one single ball! And they've been here for well over an hour.

"You need to pull your head in, idiot. I you miss one more, I'm coming over there." He glared.

He saw the fear flicker through the other's eyes.  
"Sorry, I'll get it this time." He said like he was scared.

Kageyama sighed in relief as the ball was hit. About bloody time.

"Finally! Took you all fucking afternoon!" He growled.

"Let's go home. We'll practice again tomorrow. And I SWEAR you better hit every one of them."

Hinata nodded.  
"I will! I promise!"

As Kageyama walked out the gym door, he took out his phone.

"Yeah, Captain. Something is wrong with the dumbass. He couldn't even hit a damn ball today." He huffed.

* * *

 

A large smile spread over Noya's lips as he saw the ginger haired boy.

He ran up to Hinata and pounced on him, wrapping his arms around the younger boy.

"Hey Hinata!" He smiled widely.

"Noya, Asahi, what are you doing here?" The younger boy asked, confused.

Nishinoya frowned. Was his underclass man okay? What was wrong with him?

"We just saw you standing here and we're wondering while you're not eating lunch." He worried his lip while he watched Hinata look around at his surroundings with confusion.

"Oh right. I've uh-ive already eaten. I was just gonna go outside. I'll see you at practice."

The young libero knew when Hinata was lying, most people could. Plus the rumble of the other's stomach, was a pretty good indication he was lying.

Nishinoya looked to Asahi with a frown.

"Did you see all that?" He asked.

The older male nodded.  
"Yeah, I think we should tell Suga and Daichi."

Noya frowned but nodded. This was best for Hinata.

"An eating disorder?" Suga frowned, tears glistening in his eyes.

Asahi nodded.  
"He's defiantly not eating. That's for sure."

Daichi frowned.  
"Now that I think about it, I haven't seen him eat in a while. He doesn't even eat the meat buns I buy him any more."

"What should we do?" Suga whispered.

* * *

 

'What is going on with him!' Tsukishima asked himself as he looked worriedly to the small orange haired boy.

He's changed and hasn't been the same in quite some time.

He watched Hinata fidget and rub nervously at his arms and wrists.

He couldn't look away. Why if Hinata disappeared? What if something was seriously wrong and no one is noticing?!

"I think that shimpy idiot is hurting himself." He grumbled to Daichi. Walking away quickly after, hoping the captain didn't catch the look of concern on his face.

* * *

 

Suga. Oh my Suga. Suga was worried about Hinata, he was the first to notice the change, but put it off as maybe being tired. He should have listened to his Instincts that told him that something was wrong. When he heard from Daichi that the whole team were worried too, it put him on edge. So everyone else DID notice, he wasn't imaging things?

He sat closely by Hinata. He gave a motherly smile.

"Everything alright, Shou?" He asked.

He patted the younger boy on the back as he chocked on his water.

"Why wouldn't I be?" The ginger asked with a frown, his voice hoarse from choking.

Suga smiled.  
'Always trying to be happy.' He thought to himself.

He shrugged.  
"Just asking."

"M fine." He heard Hinata mumble.

Kageyama yelled something at the smaller boy.

And Hinata responded almost immediately, almost like he would get scolded if he didn't hurry.

Suga turned to Daichi who was on his other side.

Daichi frowned.  
"They're right. Something is wrong and we need to do something about it."

Suga frowned and sniffled.  
"How could i help?"

* * *

 

It was so hot that everyone in the gym were ready to take off all their clothing (well, Tanaka had already lost his shirt)

Everyone gave Daichi and Suga pleading looks as they noticed the oranged haired first year who was still wearing his jumper in thirty-five degree heat (Celsius).

"You need to take that off before you get heat stroke." Daichi finally spoke up.

A flash of panic flooded Hinata's face before it was quickly gone.  
"Can barely feel it, Captain." Hinata said.

Suga was about to break character, hurt and worry eating away at his heart. He frowned.  
"That doesn't matter, take it off please." He begged.

By the look on Hinata's face, he was starting to panic.  
"Wha-what's going on?"

Daichi frowned. This needed to be done.  
"We need to talk. I've gotten quite a few members from the team come up to me several times this week, stating about how worried they are about you. I think it's time I take action."

Everyone noticed how the young boy's eyes flickered around the gym. Panic clear on his face.  
"I-I-I'm fine."

"Then take of your jumper. Prove to us we're just exaggerating. Ease our worries." Daichi said sternly.

By this time Hinata was crying, and Suga wanted nothing more but to wrap him up in his arms are curse everyone (himself included) for making the other boy cry.

Hinata shook his head.  
"I-I can't."

Suga stepped in front of him. He lightly grabbed onto Hinata's hand, and grabbed the sleeve of the jumper with his other hand.

He looked to the small boy, waiting for him to pull away. He didn't.

Suga took a small breath in and rolled the sleeve up.

There was a chorus of gasps.

"Oh Shouyou!" Suga cried.

Hinata looked up at Suga, tears still falling. He smiled weakly.  
"It's okay. I'm fine."

"That's not fine, idiot!" Kageyama yelled out.

"It's okay, we'll help you, Shouyou. We'll all help you though this." Daichi hugged him.

Hinata snuggled into the Captain's hold, sniffling when everyone else joined in for a big team hug.

"We'll all be here when you need us." Suga kissed Hinata's forehead.

Everyone agreed.

"Just don't do this anymore." Nishinoya sniffled and clung harder to the orange-haired boy.

Everything was nice for now, Hinata promised (or so they thought) that he would no longer cut himself.

They were fine. This was fine. They were a team, they would all get through this together.


End file.
